


Lost In Paradise

by MissMouse1421



Series: Cockles Collection [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen, Cockles, Established Relationship, Hawaii, Honcon 2017, Hotel Sex, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rimming, Sharing a Room, Supernatural Convention, Top Misha Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMouse1421/pseuds/MissMouse1421
Summary: This is pure shameless filth and I don't even feel guilty about it. We all know why we're here. The sexual tension that was exhibited on stage when Misha did his Empty!Cas accent was RIDICULOUS. I think it's fair to say they both had a good time in Hawaii. ;) Also, I didn't do any real research for this fic, so all the details and timeline are based off of what was said in the panels/things I've heard.I mean no disrespect to their families. I'm just Cockles trash.





	Lost In Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure shameless filth and I don't even feel guilty about it. We all know why we're here. The sexual tension that was exhibited on stage when Misha did his Empty!Cas accent was RIDICULOUS. I think it's fair to say they both had a good time in Hawaii. ;) Also, I didn't do any real research for this fic, so all the details and timeline are based off of what was said in the panels/things I've heard. 
> 
> I mean no disrespect to their families. I'm just Cockles trash.

Misha pulled out his room key and slid the card in lock, prominently aware of Jensen's arm resting heavily on his shoulder, the weight of his hand, warm and firm, inconspicuously massaging the back of his neck.

It wasn’t an obscene gesture by any means, but it meant Jensen couldn’t keep his hands to himself until they got inside. Pathetically only making it to the hallway, and Misha was happy to indulge a relaxed and comfortable Jensen when given the opportunity.

Jensen wasn’t drunk by any means, but with Misha’s encouragement, he had allowed himself to indulge in a few fruity drinks at dinner that he probably would have scoffed at years ago, and now found himself in that warm and fuzzy in between stage of just on the right side of tipsy.

The two men didn’t normally make a habit of sharing a room for the weekend during the conventions, but this was a special occasion. Or at least that’s what they felt they had to convince their wives of during the booking. They had never had a panel together in the US before. Why not make it a little special?

Eager to add an extra element of intimacy to their unofficial celebration, Jensen had offered to take Misha out for dinner Saturday night at a nice restaurant in the resort they were staying at. Jensen didn’t say out loud that it was supposed to be a date, but he didn’t argue when Misha, sporting a smug grin, did.

The unexpected, but not unwelcome company at their dinner threw a bit of a wrench in their plans, but still, they made the best of it, and all in all it was a pleasant evening.

When the night came to a close and Misha announced they were going to turn in for the night, no one batted an eye as the two walked off together. Misha’s hand instinctively sliding down to Jensen’s lower back before casually slipping away, still aware that they were in a public setting.

None of the cast questioned why Jensen and Misha were staying together. There was a bit of an unspoken agreement between all of them, that if Jensen or Misha were comfortable enough to display their relationship, no one would comment on it, because really, there wasn’t much left to say.

Jared could only tease them for so long. It wasn’t a secret how they felt about one another—how their personal lives intertwined. Everyone agreed. They didn’t need an excuse.

Once inside the room, Jensen pulled himself away from his co-worker in favour of walking towards the bathroom, mumbling about being sweaty and needing a shower. Misha tossed his key card on the love seat by the door and slowly started the process of stripping off his clothes and slipping into the appropriate sleepwear. Which in this case was a loose fitting T-shirt and a pair of black boxers.

He puttered around the room for awhile, and by the time Jensen emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but his boxers, Misha was debating which clothes to wear for their panel the next day. But the water droplets clinging to Jensen’s bare skin and the pink flush dusting his cheeks quickly took precedence over Misha’s outfit dilemma, and Misha once again internally applauded himself for being able to keep his hands to himself the whole evening. Apart from a few friendly touches, of course.

Now that they were alone, all bets were off.

Feeling the weight of Misha’s heated gaze following him as he crossed the room brought a secret satisfied smirk to Jensen’s face before he collapsed onto the bed on his stomach. “I’m beat,” Jensen said as he snuggled his face down into the pillows, and it was true. He was tired from the days activities, but he had a feeling that Misha had no intention of letting him fall asleep any time soon—could practically feel the older man’s intent in his footsteps as he closed the distance between them.

The mattress dipped below Jensen’s legs as Misha kneeled on the bed, spreading his own legs apart and encasing Jensen’s body between his own. Misha ran his hands up the back of Jensen’s legs before slowly dragging them down again and massaging his way back up to Jensen’s thick, muscly thighs, pushing and kneading the flesh until an almost inaudible sigh of approval slipped past the younger man’s lips.

Misha played coy when his finger tips grazed under Jensen’s boxers, sliding across the soft plumpness of his ass and said, “Dinner was good. Thank you.”

Jensen was more than willing to play along with Misha’s game and offered a casual response, even as he positively melted from Misha’s magic hands working out all the stress and aches in his leg muscles. "Yeah. We should all come back soon. Bring the kids."

"Aren't the twins a little too young for that? They might not enjoy it." Jensen chuckled, the sound muffled between two pillows. "No, but Mommy and Daddy will." Misha hummed his agreement before finally sliding his hands over the curve of Jensen’s ass, giving the waistband of his boxers a little tug before Jensen raised his own hips and let Misha pull them off completely.

“It’s unfortunate we didn’t get much free time this weekend.” Misha continued the conversation easily enough, but there was an obvious feeling of anticipation rolling off the both of them, neither one willing to submit early and admit what they wanted out loud.

However, Misha was aware he had the upper hand in this position when he ducked his head down to kiss one smooth, round cheek, and Jensen had to readjust himself, already squirming from Misha’s hot breath ghosting across his skin.

“Tell me what you want to do next time," Misha suggested, using his thumbs to spread Jensen open and moistening his lips before diving down and quickly flicking his tongue across Jensen’s hole.

Jensen let out a stuttering breath and curled his fingers in the pillow case. He struggled to think clearly and keep their game going as Misha continued to lick experimentally where he was tight and sensitive. “Wanna do that trail you told me about. When you went with Vicki,” Jensen rushed out to stifle a moan.

“What else?” Spurred on by Jensen’s lovely reaction, Misha became a little bolder with his movements, leaning in to fully to lick him open, alternating between long, flat swipes of his tongue and quick teasing pokes before gently sucking on the rim.

" _Fuck_ , Mish."

Yeah, Misha had won this time, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t keep pushing to see just how long the younger man could hold out before he started making demands, which inevitably would lead to unabashed begging if Misha decided to keep him waiting. “I can’t hear you with your face in the pillow, sweetheart.”

Jensen’s having a hard time catching his breath now, every part of his body reacting in kind to the sensations, his cock growing stiff between his belly and the sheets. “Luau,” Jensen gasped after scarcely turning his head to the side, not even trying to mask the whine in his voice now. “I wanna go to a real— _christ_ —authentic luau.”

Misha hummed before straightening his tongue and softly pushing it inside, forcing a punched out moan from Jensen’s lips as he wantonly pushed his hips back, wanting to get more of Misha inside him. Watching the usually stoic and put-together Jensen completely come undone by nothing more than Misha’s tongue began to affect Misha in a very obvious way—his own cock now straining against the confines of his boxers.

The older man knew he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer when Jensen, sounding decidedly more unhinged than before, groaned out, “Dammit, Misha. Come on. I—” before cutting himself off, perhaps losing his nerve. Instead, Jensen spread his legs apart in invitation, and Misha agreed whole heartedly that it was time to get this show on the road.

He leaned back, examining where Jensen was wet and soft before gazing up at the back of his lover’s head. “More?” Misha asked, not a taunt or a tease, just looking for confirmation that Jensen wanted this just as badly as he did. His answer came in the form of three frantic nods and Jensen crawling up onto his knees, spreading his thighs for better access.

Misha felt his dick give a violent twitch of appreciation before he quickly hopped off the bed and rummaged around in his suitcase, pulling out the bottle of lube and condoms Vicki had enthusiastically encouraged him to pack while leaning over his shoulder.

Misha crawled back onto the mattress and popped the cap open, slicking up his fingers and easing two inside Jensen’s pliant body, stretching him open, curling his fingers _just so_ until the tips grazed over his prostate.

Precome oozed from the head of Jensen’s cock that hung stiffly between his legs, and he greedily rocked back onto Misha’s fingers, chasing the shock of pleasure the older man seemed to be purposely trying to avoid.

Misha used his other hand to grip Jensen’s hip and hold him in place, smirking when a whine of protest travelled across the room and was eventually muffled by Jensen’s forearm. “Yeah. That’s it. Let me hear you, Jay.”

Misha always tried to encourage Jensen to let go and trust that Misha was going to get him there. They both had fun with power-play, but it all came down to making each other feel good, and the more vocal Jensen was, the surer Misha could be he was succeeding.

A few moments later Misha removed his fingers, rid himself of his clothes (why did he even bothering putting on clothes in the first place?) and slid the condom over his erection, coating himself with a bit more lube for good measure. Jensen peaked over his shoulder to see what was happening and felt his body throb with the need to be filled again. Misha loosely stroked himself a few times to relieve some of the pressure before gently sliding into Jensen's body. They both moaned when Misha bottomed out—the older man revelling in the heat, the slick tightness of his lover's hole engulfing him. 

"Yeah, yeah. Come on..." Jensen encouraged him, all breathy and needy for Misha to move. Misha placed his palm flat in the middle of Jensen's shoulder blades and pushed him down into the mattress. Once he was sure Jensen was comfortable and could feel the weight of Misha's body keeping him in place, Misha started a slow rhythm, almost painfully so, moving at his own leisure. 

Jensen would have tried to find the brain power to complain if Misha wasn't hitting him so _deep_ right now. And when Misha shifted his hips, changing up the angle until he found his prostate, Jensen could only helplessly try to meet him thrust for thrust, reaching back one of his hands to grab the back of Misha's thigh and telling him to _move faster._

Misha did just that. He gradually began to pick up the pace, adding a little more force to each of his movements, admiring the smooth curve of Jensen's back and the flushed profile of his face, breathing harshly through parted lips. It was truly unfair how gorgeous this man was. 

Misha wrapped his arm around Jensen's soft belly and pulled him up again onto his elbows so he could rest his chest flush against Jensen's back, skin to skin, holding him close. 

Misha's warm breath tickled the back of Jensen's ear as he said, “We should do dinner tomorrow night as well, away from the resort." Jensen noticed the subtle shift in Misha's tone that told him Misha wasn't trying to mess with him again by holding a normal conversation during sex for the soul purpose of seeing how far gone Jensen already was. He was being serious.

But  _shit_ Misha was moving faster again and Jensen didn't know if he'd be able to keep up with him. "I'll take you wherever you want to go," Misha said, letting out a deep groan when Jensen started to jack himself off in time with his thrusts. "Make it a proper date."

Jensen could only offer a weak chuckle, feeling himself quickly reaching his climax, before taunting, "Feelin' sentimental are we?" Instead of responding, Misha dropped his free hand over top of Jensen's and squeezed it tightly. 

"Fuck!" That was enough to push Jensen over the edge and he came with a long moan, stroking himself through the aftershocks until he was too sensitive to keep it up. It only took Misha six hard thrusts to find his release, spilling into the condom as his hips twitched and spasmed in pleasure.

Jensen let out a sigh when Misha pulled out and tied off the condom before tossing it into a nearby trash can. “I just got clean you dick,” Jensen complained, but there was no real heat behind it. He was too sated to really make an effort to be cranky about his hygiene, or the current state of their bedspread. He silently apologized to the unlucky maid who would have to clean up their mess and kicked the outer blanket onto the floor.

Misha flopped down beside him wearing a grin as Jensen rolled onto his side to half-heartedly glare at him. “I was just trying to make memories for your first trip to Hawaii,” Misha stated not-so-innocently. 

“You’re sure as hell going to remember when I drain your wallet at dinner tomorrow night,” Jensen fired back, managing to get a quick dig in while simultaneously accepting Misha’s earlier offer.

Misha smiled at him then, a look filled with affection and warmth as he wrapped his arms around Jensen's body pulled him close, kissing his forehead sweetly. “Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really spent way too much time on this lol. Thanks for reading. As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
